


The Family Disappointments Join the Army

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: Excerpts [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Trans Dick Simmons, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"<br/>"I think that might be connected to our decisions to join the army."</p><p>Simmons, Donut, and Jade (original character) explain why they joined the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Disappointments Join the Army

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a larger story that I'm working on called "But You're Blue". 
> 
> I am curious to see if anyone is interested in reading it, so this is my way of testing the waters. 
> 
> The best explanation that I have for "But You're Blue", is that it started off as the question "what if Tucker had an asexual girlfriend?" and evolved into a story from there.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Simmons asked, although his question was aimed at no one in particular. 

"I think that might be connected to our decisions to join the army," Jade replied. 

"Fine smart ass, why did you do that then?"

"My family thought that the only significant contribution I could ever give the world was a child. Since I was a woman, that was clearly all I was ever going to be good for. Being clever, ambitious, or even being good with different languages didn't matter unless they got me a husband and ultimately a family of my own. There was a lot of pressure to settle down, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to make a difference in the world. I wanted to be a translator and bring peace or at the very least better understanding between the humans and Sangheili. The best way to do that was by joining the army, so that's what I did."

"But aren't you, Junior, and Tucker practically a family?" Donut asked. 

"Which you ended up with," Simmons added, "because you joined the army."

"Yes," Jade admitted, "the irony is not lost on me. Who is next?"

"My family," Simmons spoke up, "didn't understand, never understood, and were never supportive. They told me that if I transitioned they would have nothing to do with me. I joined the army simply because I had nowhere else to go. It's as simple as that."

"My mothers have always been supportive of me," Donut began, "but we never quite understood each other."

"How?" Simmons asked. The pink soldier being raised by women seemed to explain why Donut was so... effeminate. "It's just, I mean, you're so..."

"Female and feminine aren't the same thing," Jade reminded Simmons. 

"Yeah," Donut agreed, "and my moms are rather, what's the word... butch. They wanted a son more than anything, and they got one, me. There were never any hard feelings, but I often felt I was a disappointment. I did try to be the type of son that they had hoped for. I tried so hard to prove myself that I did the most masculine thing I could think of, join the army. I wanted to be a man..."

"I was a man..."

"I didn't want a man..."

"Man, we were fuck-ups even before we joined this fucked up army."


End file.
